


Pinkday Hijinx

by VileniaVeladorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord: Bellamione Coven, F/F, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, bellamione's coven august 2020 event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileniaVeladorn/pseuds/VileniaVeladorn
Summary: written for the bellamione's coven august 2020 event second promptPrompt: Prompt: it's not Wednesday anymore, I only wear Pink on Wednesdays. I'm not Umbridge.Authors note: AU no Voldemort or Death Eaters.Authors warning: be prepared for severe mental scarring.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 129





	Pinkday Hijinx

**Pinkday Hijinx**

Hermione waited in the Room of Requirements, she needed time with her mates with Umbridge running the school like a draconian labor camp.

She massaged her hand and put more salve on the angry red lines that spelled out,  _ 'I will obey my betters.' _ Courtesy of High Inquisitor Umbridge. The Pink Terror seemed to have taken to trying to break Hermione with Detentions for the stupidest of reasons. This latest one because Hermione's books on her desk were not at an exact right angle to the desk edge.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud, "what in Morganna's saggy tits is this?"

Hermione turned to look as her mates exited the Vanishing Cabinet, her eyes going wide as she looked at the three witches in varying shades of Pink. First there was Fleur in a light powder baby pink dress, followed by Narcissa in a pastel pink set of dress robes and finally Bellatrix in a dark pink version of her normal corset and lace dress. 

Hermione smacked her hands together and winced as she hit the wound accidentally. "Oh shit! I totally forgot, educational degree 120. By Delores Umbridge, and I quote. "Wednesdays shall now be known as Pinkday. Anyone not wearing pink will have their robes transfigured into something pink." Hermione gestures her own set of pink school robes, open to expose her tiny pink schoolgirl skirt.

"If the wards don't detect that you are wearing enough pink, poof this happens." Hermione shakes her head and giggles waving her injured hand. "That's what happened to Professor Snape, Harry, Ron, Pansy and Luna, Fred and George."

Narcissa giggles as Bellatrix stalks toward Hermione, who could only stare open mouth. 

"Morganna, Bella you are smoking hot in pink!" Hermione all but moaned out as her eyes took in Bella's exquisite figure in the pink corset with black highlights. 

Narcissa smirks, "hey I want to hear about Severus!" Interrupting Bellatrix and Hermione. 

"Ohh, you see, well Professor Snape thought he could get away with wearing only a Pink wristband. The Wards decided it wasn't enough and turned all of him pink, even his hair. It was the first time I have ever seen him take points from Slytherin." Hermoine was laughing uncontrollably now and Bellatrix swooped in to kiss Hermione and growled out. "So you have a thing for older women in pink eh?"

At Hermione's breathless nod, Bellatrix leans in and smirks, "do you have a thing for Umbridge too?"

Hermione gasps out, "what?..no..of course not! How could you think that?" She stretched out in denial before pushing her skirt down and shirt up to expose the 4 figures dancing across her upper pelvic area. A black eagle, a harpy eagle, an Osprey danced with a golden eagle across the smooth skin on Hermione's pelvic region. "Does this look like I would ever have a thing for the pink menace?" Hermione screamed at Bellatrix.

Narcissa put a hand on Bellatrix's shoulder, "our dark knight, with the soul marks there is no way she or any of us could look that way at anyone else. There is no need to interrogate our mate." 

Hermione, still frustrated, slaps her hand against Bellatrix's chest. "I get that you have insecurities and at times doubt our love for you. But never ever doubt my commitment to all of you." She growled out and lifted her hand to slap it down on Bellatrix's chest once again, only for it to be caught . Hermione blinked, her train of thought derailed by the unexpected action. 

Bellatrix and Narcissa examined and fussed over the healing hand. Bellatrix growled out, "what did she do this time Hermione?" 

Hermione huffed but her hand was trapped in Narcissa's and Bellatrix's grasp. "Umbridge being Umbridge, ever since she found out we were bonded, she has been out for me." 

Bellatrix immediately headed to the door, but only got a step before Nacissa and Hermione stopped her. "You can't, I would never survive if you were sent to Azkaban. It's no longer you against the world, you have wives and family to think of now." Hermione sobbingly begged. 

Fleur interjected at that point, "Hermione, come let me see what can be done and you can tell me about the other funny moments from this Pinkday." Fleur asked gently as she led Hermione towards the wash area.

Narcissa turned to Bellatrix, "my love, this is not the situation to act like a Gryffindor. We will deal with Umbridge in a Slytherin way." Narcissa's eyes spoke of the hell that awaited Delores Umbridge and the unspoken promise of full vengeance for their soulmate. Bellatrix's responding grin was full of wickedness as the two nodded and made their way over to their soulmates.

Hermione and Fleur were lost in laughter as their soulmates cuddled up beside them. Hermione was describing how Pansy and some of the others had been affected. "And Pansy tried to go with pink panties underneath her school robes. No the wards decided it was not enough, she ended up looking like a pink pug. Luna, sweet Luna just made comments that the Crumple-Horned Snorbacks were the cause for all the pink. Secretly, I think she loved it." Hermione paused there to give her wives a kiss each. 

"I think Harry, Ron, Fred and George were the worst, although Draco looked quite dapper in his pink suit. Anyway Harry and Ron ended up in tight pink muscle skirts and tight hot pink hot pants." Hermione got out before the 4 women fell against each other laughing hard.

When Hermione had recovered enough, she continued. "And Fred and George just owned their outfits of pink Hawaiian skirts, pink cargo shorts and hot neon pink crocs with knee high pink socks!" That set the four women off again and soon all four of them were literally rolling on the floor roaring in laughter.

A few days later Educational Decree 120 disappeared as it seemed Umbridge developed a severe aversion to the color pink as well as to Hermione herself.

Which of course meant that Hermione the following Wednesday, once again dressed in her pink schoolgirl outfit and robes to torment Umbridge.


End file.
